OOOWPSSS
by Alora Blench
Summary: After a hard case Kate had it with Dinozzo pick on the McGee so she took matters into her own hands but unfortunately up set the wrong person...


OOOWPSSS

By Alora Blench

NCIS

S01E07

Gibbs/Kate

Sumer: After a hard case Kate had it with Tony picking on the McGee so she took matters into her own hands, but unfortunately up set the wrong person...

"I wonder what he said to make Tony speechless." Kate asked Gibbs standing next to her. Gibbs shifted his weight a bit trying to hide the fact that he found what just happened very funny.

"He told him he got a tat on his ass." He said finally smiling and turning on his heel to go back to his paper work. Kate looked back at Tony still standing at the elevator with that dumb look on his face. Kate smiled at this and went back to her work. Maybe now Tony would leave McGee alone, but that was wishful thinking.

The next morning Tony was on McGee case again.

"So McGee you get those files I asked for?" Tony asked grinning to himself. With a loud bump sound McGee came up from underneath his desk to reply to Tony but was interrupted by Kate before he could even open his mouth.

"Tone cut it out. Leave him alone." Kate said irritation present in her voice due to the lack of silence in the office. Gibbs looked at his agents and shook his head. Just like a bunch of teenagers they were picking on one another.

"Ahh, Kate you jealous because you're not getting any attention?" Tony taunted her only to get Kate glaring at him.

"Me jealous? Keep dreaming." Kate said looking back at her paper work in front of her.

"Ahh want a kiss?" Tony continued as if she didn't say anything.

"You kiss me? I rather kiss McGee" Kate said getting up from her chair in frustration. Tony got a smug smile on his face. In the back ground they heard McGee say 'Je Thanks.' Kate shot him an apologetic look. McGee plopped back down in his chair and started at his computer.

"Prove it." Tony said calling her bluff.

Kate narrowed her eyes at him.

She picked up her paperwork and pen from her desk as she walked around it and to McGee's desk. She placed her papers and pen on his desk, then turned McGee's chair so he was facing her. She climbed on to his lap one leg on each side of his, as she took his face in her hands. Before he could protest her lips were on his. She saw Tony's jaw drop to the floor out of the corner of her eye. She smiled to herself and just to add some effect, she forced McGee's lisp apart slightly making it look more intense. Kate pulled away from McGee and gave him a wink before getting off his lap. She looked at Tony and smiled as she took her papers and pen.

She left Tony standing there dumb folded and McGee smiling at the dumb look on Tony's face, when he finally saw Gibbs he made himself busy. Gibbs' face was pulled into a scowl. Tony shut-up for the rest of the day, although Kate wasn't there to experience it. She spent the remainder of her day with Abby. Abby laughed her ass of when Kate told her what happened at the office.

Of course Abby wanted to see it first hand, so she pulled up the office video feed. She doubled over on the floor with laughter so badly that Kate was sure she would have to call an ambulance to resuscitate her. Ducky found Abby laughing and asked what the joke was. Kate and Abby showed him the feed and needless to say he found it funny. After everyone stopped laughing, Kate found a spot in Abby's lab and worked on her report. Kate was completely out of it when Abby interrupted her train of thought.

"Kate aren't you going? It's nearly six?" Abby asked taking a huge bite from her sandwich. Kate looked at the Goth girl sitting at her desk with a huge sub sandwich. Poor Abby had so many samples to run that she usually worked till late. Kate blinked her eyes a bit then looked down at her watch. It was home time already.

"Just about done with the report, then I'm out of your hair Abb's." Kate said writing the last few lines. She thanked Abby for letting her work there, and then left to go get her stuff from her desk.

When she got there no one was in sight.

"Finally some peace and quiet" Kate muttered to herself. Everyone seemed to have left already. She grabbed her things and left. She dropped the report on Gibbs' desk as she went by it. Kate walked to the elevator and waited for it to come up from the ground floor. Kate took the moment to relax in the quite building. Without noticing it Gibbs snuck up behind her, but didn't make him present known. Kate walked onto the elevator and only when she turned to push the button did she notice Gibbs standing next to her. Kate nearly jumped out of her skin as her heart stopped beating for a minute, but she did little to show it.

"Going home Gibbs?" she asked looking at the frown on his face. He looked at her and gave her a grumbled yes. Kate swallowed deeply at his answer. He was in an exceptionally foul mood. His mood wasn't even this foul when she knocked over his coffee on his desk by mistake or when she took out her frustration on him, because of a stupid male thing with woman on a submarine.

Without thinking she opened her mouth.

"Want to join me for dinner? I know this nice little place with the best Coffee ever." She said mentally kicking herself. Gibbs looked at her then gave a nod. She smiled at him as the doors opened. They walked in silence to her car. The drive was quick and silent, but not the nice kind. She could feel his eyes on her the whole time she was driving. He was boring holes in the side of her head with his eyes thankfully that they arrived at the Dinner in next to no time. She quickly got out and waited for him to follow her. She locked the car and walked slowly to the entrance of the small coffee shop.

"Why don't you go get us a seat Gibbs, I'll get dinner." Kate said walking to the young girl behind the desk. Gibbs chose a quiet corner away from most of the people, not that there were many. Kate soon joined him with two plates and two coffees on a tray.

She placed one of the plates in front of him, with a coffee to the side and took a seat opposed him and put her own things down. Kate smiled at the stone face in front of her. It almost made her laugh. Kate had ordered two chicken and mayo sandwiches, with some secret toping and a side order of chips for each. She took a chip from her plate and bit into it.

"So Gibbs why the sour mood?" she asked leaning back in her chair. He raised an eyebrow at her, before taking the coffee in hand. He took a sip of it before relaxing back into his seat.

"Your right this is good coffee" he said avoiding her question. Kate knew him good enough to know he wasn't going to spill the beans.

"Hope you don't mind Chicken and Mayo" she said taking a small bite of her sandwich.

"Not at all" he said taking another sip of his coffee. He wasn't eating.

Kate finished her coffee and sandwich without another word to Gibbs, but at least his mood picked up some. Coffee seemed to be the secret 'Cheer Gibbs up thing'. He wasn't wearing a scowl on his face anymore, but his mood was still cold. Kate was about to get up when her phone rang.

"Sorry" she said looking at the caller ID and answered it.

"Kate hallo?"

"Ah Miss Todd so glad I could catch you. Sorry to bother, but is it at all possible for you to make a turn at the apartment? The new light bulbs are ready to be installed." Her land lady bubbled over the phone. She was an elderly woman but very kind.

"Is it possible for them to be installed later? I'm rather preoccupied at the moment." Kate asked turning away from Gibbs. He was finishing off his sandwich.

"Afraid not dear. The repair man will only be able to come around next month again." Kate surged her shoulders. She wasn't in the mood to struggle with lights in the dark and not alone ether.

"Very well I'll get back to you." She said shifting her gaze to look at Gibbs that was no longer in his chair that was across from hers.

"Oh very well dear I'll be waiting, goodbye." Kate hung up the phone and looked around for Gibbs. He was at the order desk, collecting something from the young girl. Kate got up and walked over to him.

"Ready to go?" he asked appearing to be back to normal Gibbs. He had weird mood swing, almost as bad as a women's. He should get a sign that says 'Next mood swing in five minutes' it might just help other understand him a bit better.

"Ya, amm..." Kate paused for a second trying to thing of the most logical way of getting back to the apartment. She could take Gibbs back to the office then go to her apartment or go from here. That will save her some time, but Gibbs will still be around. Not that she minded.

"Yes Agent Todd?" Gibbs asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Would you mind if we take a detour to the office. The land lady needs to get into my apartment to fix something?" she blurted out without thinking.

"Sure" he said walking to the exit. Kate nearly fell to the floor at how relaxed he was. Maybe she was just seeing things, but he actually smiled at her. Kate quickly fell into step with him before he got to the car.

The drive to her apartment was once again quite, but this time a different kind. It was a relaxed atmosphere. Gibbs was still staring at her the same way though. As soon as she stopped in front of her apartment building, Gibbs was already out of the car and around it. Kate was still grabbing her things when her door opened. She gave him a smile as she got out of the car.

"Thanks" she said getting her apartment keys out.

Their first stop was at the land ladies apartment. Kate was only going to drop off her keys then take Gibbs to the office.

"Mrs. Hadison" Kate shouted into the open door wile knocking on it. She heard a notice in the background, and a light turning on the distance, so she waited. Mrs. Hadison came into view after a few seconds holding a book in her hand. She was an oldies lady with a kind face and dark brown hair with grays here and there. Kate smiled at her before she greeted them.

"Kate dear you made it, but I'm afraid the repairman was called away on an emergency. Would you be able to replace those old things up there? If not, he will be back next Wednesday." Kate shrugged her shoulders at the idea of replacing light bulbs in the dark it wasn't very appealing to her.

'On the other hand I'm not too keen on staying in the dark.' Kate thought for a moment.

"Did he leave the parts at least?" she asked. The old lady gave her a nod and stood to the side so Kate could come into the house.

"He left everything in that box." She said pointing at an old looking cardboard box. Kate picked up the box and was about to leave when Gibbs took it from her.

"Thanks." She said then turned back at her land lady.

"Thank you Mrs. Hadison I'll manage. Have a nice night." Kate greeted then walked away. Gibbs followed her to the elevator that took them to the top floor and her apartment. She unlocked the door and opened it for Gibbs to go in.

"Just put it there I'll put those in later. Thanks for the help." Kate said standing to the side of the door so he could pass her.

"What this for?" Gibbs asked putting the box down. Next to what looked like a door way in the semi dark room.

"All my lights popped last night in a freak overload. You probably want to get home sorry for the detour." Kate said walking to the front door.

The sun was starting to set over the horizon, casting a soft orange light to flow into the apartment.

"In other words by the time you get back your apartment it will be pitch-black?" Gibbs asked his brow up in a question. He was still crouched down by the box.

"That's alright, but I don't mind the dark." She said smiling at him. With the shake of his head, he opened the Box and looked at the parts. He took one out and examined it.

"Gibbs what are you doing?" Kate asked walking over to him.

"What does it look like Kate? I'm helping you change the lights." He said his usual sarcastic tone present in his voice.

"Gibbs you really don't have to" she said knowing Gibbs won't let it go. He stood up with a few bulbs in his hands looking mildly pleased with himself for some reason.

"I know, but I want to. Now do you have a step ladder I could use?" he asked looking around the semi dark room.

"Ya, I'll go get it." Kate said disappearing into one of the doorways, shortly after she emerged with a step ladder in hand. They replaced all the broken light one by one, till they were all lit. By the time they were done the sun was nearly completely down.

"Want to see the rest of the apartment wile your here?" Kate asked throwing the broken bulbs back into the box. Kate turned off the unneeded lights, leaving the apartment with a warm glow.

"Sure" Gibbs said with his 'Gibbs smile'. Kate felt a shiver run down her spine just from looking at him.

Kate showed him the entire apartment, here and there telling him about something's. They got to the living room again where the tour started and ended.

"So that's all of it." Kate said taking a glance at the glass door to the side of the room.

"Oh ya, I almost forgot. Come look at this." Kate led him through the door on to a privet balcony, large enough for two chairs and small table. She walked to the railing and looked out to the sun setting behind the buildings.

"Breath taking isn't it?" Kate asked relaxing in the last few rays of light that played across her face. Gibbs couldn't help himself as the opportunity presented itself to him. He walked up behind her placing an arm on either side of her on the railing; boxing her in by pressed his body up against her back. He felt her go ridged to the touch.

"It is beautiful" he said breathing in her sent, not referring to the sun set.

Kate tried to shift out of his grip, but only made it worse as she caused friction in his lower rejoin.

"Gibbs what are you doing?" Kate asked after feeling his chest make contact with her back.

"What do you think I'm doing Agent Todd?" he asked smelling her hair again. A mixture of coconut and cream filled his senses. The last time they were pressed up against one another like this was in the submarine, with the emergency blow. Before Kate could comment again, Gibbs had spun her around and pressed her back to the railing, with him pinning her to the front. Kate could feel his erection pressing against her abdomen. Kate was speechless at the feel of him pressing into her. Kate's face flushed Red.

"Gibbs..." Kate muttered out, before his lips were on hers. She took in a sudden breath. Kate was stunned to say the least.

Kate moaned into his mouth after the initial shock wore off. Gibbs persuaded her lips to partly slightly as he pushed his tongue past her lips and deepened the kiss. The kiss was tender and soft, but needy at the same time. After a few seconds Gibbs pulled away to look at the perfect face in front of him. Her eyes were close and her lips lightly parted. Noticing he stopped kissing her she opened her eyes to find him searching her face.

"What was that for?" She asked her voice barely a whisper. Gibbs smiled devilish at her. He brought his head closer to her ear.

"Next time you decide to prove Tony wrong. Do it some other way." He whispered in her ear his lips brushing it lightly. Kate pushed him away a little to look at his face.

"You were jealous?" she asked a scowl on her face with light traces of humor in her voice. She didn't think he would care if she pulled one on Tony, but it was only fair after what he pulled on her in the sub. Gibbs smiled at her before stepping away.

"What did you think?" he asked letting his head tilt slightly to the side. Kate was utterly wordless.

"Come now Kate you can't tell me you didn't notice. I'm crazy about you." He said stepping back into her personal space.

"You Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs like me?" Kate asked letting her arms snake around his neck. He gave her a nod with his 'Gibbs smile'.

"That I do Agent Todd, that I do." he said waiting for her to make the next move.

Kate searched his eyes for any lies, but found none. She let her fingers thread in his silver hair before she pulled him closer. Their lips met perfectly causing shivers to run threw them like an electric current. Slightly pulling back Gibbs got a soft growl from her that nearly made him laugh.

"So I take it that you like me too?" Gibbs asked pulling her away from the railing and into the apartment. Kate bit her bottom lip slightly, wondering if she should tell him. Gibbs' jaw clenched at her nibbling at her soft lips. She was driving him crazy and she didn't even know it.

"A little more that like." Kate said finally, pushing Gibbs back, till he made contact with the sofa.

"Is that so?" he asked resting his hands around her waist as she came to sit in his lap. Kate smiled at him, loving the ways he looked her over.

"I might just love you." She whispered into his ear deliberately letting her lips brush his earlobe. He gave her a wide smile, before pulling her lower body downwards, to feel what she was stirring in him.

Kate moaned as she felt his need pressing against her threw his pants. He once again caught her lips with his, but this time it was full of lust. Slowly Kate began to unbutton his shirt and letting her hands roam in the new territory. His skin reacted to her every touch. Kate smiled to herself when a soft growl sound made its way past Gibbs' lips. Gibbs sought his revenge by getting rid of her white blouse. Smirking to himself, he unclipped her laced bra and tossed it to the floor.

His tongue slipped past her lip and brushed up against hers. Never in his life has he ever tasted something so magnificent. His hand traveled over every inch of her skin till he got to her breasts. He molded each breast with care making Kate moan into the kiss. Somehow, Gibbs knew exactly where to touch her, giving her the maximum pleasure.

Kate rocked her lower body against the bulge in his pants, erecting a moan from him. Before she could fathom what happened Gibbs had flipped her onto her back on the sofa. He took off the rest of the rest of his shirt, letting it disappear on the floor. The urge to have skin touch skin soon overcame the urge to kiss senselessly. Without any effort they got rid of the rest of their clothes, the clothes pieces disappearing on the floor piece by piece. Kate loved the feel of his bare chest to hers. Gibbs was playfully letting his erection rub up and down her wet entrance causing shivers to run from her head to her toe.

"Gibbs..." Kate breathed out when it was getting too much for her.

"Yes?" he asked kissing down her neck, stopping only to nibble at the junction between her neck and shoulders.

"I need..." Kate tried to form the words without cracking. Gibbs latched onto one of her nipples, softly sucking and nibbling on it. Kate's back arched into him, giving him better access.

"Oh God" Kate breathed out, raveling in his touch.

"What do you need Agent Todd?" Gibbs asked moving to the other nipple giving it the same attention. Kate's body was over writing her mind with pleasure, every time his tongue went over the tip of the nipple.

Kate gave a desperate rock of her body to try and get him to go inside of her but she just, just missed.

"Is this what you want Agent Todd?" he asked holding his erected shaft in his hand sliding it up and down her entrance, he dipping the head it ever so lightly to teas her.

Kate arched her body further into his touch, all her muscles flexed under the heat of his skin. Gibbs gulped at the beautiful sight under him. He ran his hand over the smooth skin loving the feel. His cock twitched as her heat from her core, started to flow into him. His self-control was hanging by a thread.

"Kate..." he asked kissing back up to her neck and to the spot just below her ear.

"Is this really what you want?" he asked, licking and nibbling at the spot.

Momentarily Kate was taken aback by the sensation he was creating in her.

"I want you." She said taking his face in her hands. She looked into to his endless blue pools before bringing his lips to hers, in a breath taking kiss. Kate snaked her one arm around his neck and the other behind his back.

Gibbs slowly pushed his hard shaft into her, holding her body to his with his arms wrapped behind her back. Kate broke the kiss as the new feeling of fullness took over her body.

Sure she's had sex before, but Gibbs was a different story. He stretched her to her limit. Once completely in Gibbs set a slow and steady pace of in and out. Kate wrapped her legs around him letting him go deeper into her.

"Ah Gibbs faster" was all Kate could breath. Gibbs complied with glee picked up the pace. Kate moaned as he went in deeper hitting her sweet spot. Gibbs reclaimed her lips again when he sped up again, feeling the need in him grew tenfold. His tongue eagerly played with hers, as each sought for dominance.

Feeling Kate's inner muscles contracting around his shaft felt good. Gibbs kissed along her jaw till he was at the earlobe and nibbling at it.

"Kate I might just love you too." He huskily told her. This sent shivers through her body, sending her over the edge. Kate cried out her release as she clamped down on him with a vice grip. Not ready to stop yet Gibbs sped up drawing out her orgasm, but before she could calm down again it was building up again.

"Gibbs" Kate cried out when he went faster.

Every few seconds Gibbs went harder and faster bringing them both to the point of explosion. Kate was the first to erupt moaning out Gibbs' name as she went over the edge. Her eyes darkened with Gibbs followed directly after her, letting his warm cum shoot into her tight cavers. When his spasms finally subsided he fell numb on top of her.

Kate cradled his head to her breast as they fought to catch their breaths.

"Wow" Kate said breathless.

"That's what they all say" Gibbs said with laughter in his voice. Kate gave a short laugh at their repeated lines that they used on the submarine.

Finally having enough strength to move again Gibbs pulled out of Kate only to hear her groan in displeasure. He looked at the beautiful woman sleeping underneath him. He smiled down at the woman he had just fucked into oblivion and shifted her body so he could slide in behind her. He hugged her body to him as she continued to sleep peaceful in his arms.

"I love Kate Todd." He whispered to her sleeping form before he himself let sleep take him.

The Middle


End file.
